It is widely known to provide electronic surveillance (EAS) devices for theft deterrence. EAS devices may be placed on or attached to in various manners, to products which are susceptible to theft. Such products may include an electronic device or equipment having a means such as a plug to connect to a power supply. There has been an ongoing problem of securing these electronic devices from easy and quick theft. This problem is typically being solved by various locking arrangements. Many of these devices can be easily seen and removed thereby defeating the purpose of the device.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an anti-theft device that is securely locked to the electronic device without the consumer being aware that the device is being protected.